Never Apart
by winterfaye
Summary: Joey starts to get wierd feelings for Yugi, and it's starting to bother him. ((YAOI!)) (YxT)(YxJ)


PLEASE R&R!

Relationships: **WARNING: THERE IS YAOI IN THIS STORY! **

Yugi/Téa

Yugi/Joey

And yes, Téa is out of character a bit sometimes, sorry; it's what went best with the story idea.

There shouldn't be any really inappropriate scenes, but if any occur, I'll make sure and warn you ahead of time

How could Yugi make him feel this way? Joey sat across from Yugi and Téa. Yugi had just kissed Téa. Joey wasn't sure _how _he felt exactly. He hated how Téa could just take Yugi like she did. At first when he was jealous of the relationship he thought it was because he might have liked Téa. Now he knew that that wasn't the case. He was beginning to see it was Yugi. It had to be something about Yugi. The couple kissed again. He couldn't take it any longer; he stood up.

"Sorry, I gotta go." Joey looked at their confused faces. Joey nodded more to himself then to either of them. He walked away from the table and out the door. Yugi got up and ran after him.

"Joey! Come back, what's wrong?" Yugi finally caught up to Joey.

"Listen Yug, I just need some time to think." Joey looked at Yugi, feeling odd.

"Is this about Téa?" Yugi asked looking worried and caring. Joey loved Yugi when he went into caring mode, it could be slightly annoying at times, but it was nice in the long run.

"Hey, if you ever want to talk…" Joey laughed and cut him off.

"Yeah Yug, I know where to turn." Joey winked and turned around walking away waving back handedly to Yugi as he left. Yugi watched him leave. Téa walked up behind Yugi and put her arms around him.

"I paid for the check." Téa informed him. Yugi nodded and sighed. He and Yami were confused about what was up with Joey they both gave ideas to the other, but either none fit, or they were too questionable.

Joey walked down to the beach thinking non-stop.

'_What are these damn feelings? They're different from before when everything started. But they're similar to it…wait a second…am I…? No, never…I couldn't be. I mean come on all the girls that I droll over, like Mai. Yeah that's right Mai, she's a babe I'll just keep my mind on her._' Joey grinned finally finding a solution to his problem. He stood by the bus stop letting his mind wander as he waited to catch a bus ride home.

"Hey Joey!" Yugi called from a bench in the park. Joey grinned and ran up to sit by Yugi.

"Hey man, we gonna hang out like a couple real men?" Joey grinned wide as he talked to Yugi. Yugi who was currently in Yami form and getting many interested looks from girls leaned back on the bench. Oh god! Joey wanted to scream; instead he just bit his lip.

'_Think of Mai, think of Mai…ok, why isn't this working…oh lord, I am gay…holy shit!_' Joey thought. He tried to breath while trying to avoid looking at Yugi as all thoughts of Mai vanished.

"Yep, so what are we doing today?" Yugi looked at Joey.

"Joey? Are you ok?" Yugi asked concerned, he went back to his normal self. Joey nodded now trying to not make it so obvious that he was still biting his lip. Yugi leaned towards Joey. He in turn gulped and bite his lip harder. He was turning blue from holding his breath.

"Joey! What's wrong?" Yugi got even closer. Joey gasped.

'_Oh man…this is just great! I'm getting hard from Yugi just being near me…imagine if he was doing anything else. Why me? Why did _I_ have to be gay, and out of all the guys I have to like _Yugi_. There is something seriously wrong here._' Joey thought. He sighed and started breathing again.

"Joey?" Yugi looked completely worried. He was so adorable like that Joey thought. Joey put his smile back on.

"Yeah Yug, I'm fine…I was uh…. just choking…" Joey had to stop himself from continuing it to say that he was in fact choking, but it was on the new information he got. Yugi looked at him oddly but didn't question him.

"Joey, I was thinking we could just go to my house and trade cards and stuff." Yugi changed the conversation so Joey would be a little more comfortable. Joey got pale again.

"Um…Yug, I uh hate to bail but I need to go" Joey stood up and Yugi did the same.

"Joey what's wrong, you've been acting weird all week. Why wont you tell me why?" Yugi looked upset. Joey looked down.

"Yug, I can't tell you…maybe one day I will but it's all to fast and to soon for me to even _think_ of telling you. I'm sorry, it's just really personal alright?" Joey looked Yugi in the eyes. Yugi nodded understandingly.

"Thanks man, listen I'll talk to you later." Joey waved at Yugi who waved back as he ran down the street.

The phone continued to ring as Yugi walked towards it.

"Hello, Game Shop. Yugi speaking." Yugi said when he picked it up.

"Hey man, it's Joey." Said the voice on the other end of the line. Yugi smiled.

"Hey Joey! Listen, Téa and I were going to go to the carnival in town tomorrow. If you're feeling any better we were wondering if you wanted to come." Yugi sat down on the stool next to the phone.

"Uhhh…sure. What time and where are we meeting?" Joey said on the other line.

"We were thinking in front of the game shop at about 6 or 6:30ish. Then we'd head over to the carnival." Yugi replied.

"Sure thing. Listen, I'm sorry about the day in the park…I just...had a lot on my mind that day." Joey sounded lost in thought.

"It's no problem Joey. It's ok if you needed some time alone. I can understand that completely."

"Right, well then. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow and then the carnival."

"Yep, see yeah then. Bye."

"Bye." Joey said before Yugi heard a click. He hung up the phone and went to the door switching the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed' before walking out of the shop front and into the house, deep in thought.

Yugi and Téa were waiting outside the shop when Joey got there. They were talking with Yugi against the wall and Téa in front of him with not enough space between them for Joey's liking.

Joey's fists went into balls as he walked up to the couple. In his calm voice he spoke up to get their attention,

"Hey you two, are we going to the carnival or just standing around?" Joey asked with a fake grin plastered on his face.

"Well, I don't know I wouldn't mind standing around." Téa looked at Yugi with a sly smile on her face.

"Oh come on Téa, you promised you wouldn't do that around Joey. Besides we agreed that we'd _all_ hang out at the carnival tonight. Now lets go." Yugi moved away from Téa a bit. Téa pouted but followed them anyway.

"So, what did you do today Joey?" Yugi asked innocently. Joey looked away from him.

"Oh, not much, just…playing a few games." Joey continued in thought,

'_And always losing because I couldn't get my mind off you and tonight. Or occasionally winning because I pictured Téa being player 2 and wanting to win against her at something, considering I obviously won't get you._' Joey sighed.

"Sounds fun. Hey Joey, what ride do you want to ride first when we get there?" Yugi looked up at Joey. Joey grinned inwardly, noting the fact that Yugi asked Joey not Téa and even if he asked both he asked Joey first.

"Um…I'm not sure, I think I want to try the Farris Wheel. I mean I've never actually ridden one. I've always been to scared, but it can't be that bad." Joey thought taking a risk, even a small one would impress Yugi at least a little.

"Wow, Joey, that's cool, want Téa and me to ride with you?" Yugi asked supportively.

"Uh…not me, I'm not into the whole heights thing, sorry guys." Téa said before Joey could answer. This time Joey couldn't keep his grin from showing.

"Yeah, thanks Yug, you're the best." Joey messed with his never calm hair a bit.

"No Problem," Yugi said smiling at his friend.

Téa went for Yugi's hand while they were walking down towards the carnival looming in the distance. Yugi her hand heading towards his before she could catch hold of it and he moved his hand towards his hair fixing it while he walked a little faster speaking up,

"Come on guys, we don't have all night!" Yugi began to jog towards the sparkling bay water near the large Farris wheel in the center of the carnival.

Joey smiled and ran after Yugi; Téa fell in behind him, all of them seemingly happy.

That's it for now Read and Review please chap. 2 should be out soon


End file.
